Where You Least Expect It
by justanoutlaw
Summary: A magical mishap leads to true love being discovered.


I reblogged a prompt list on Tumblr with a bunch of different AU situations. Capricornhunter sent in a request for a SwanQueen body swap AU. Minor spoilers from Regina Rising included.

* * *

"Okay, you just need to focus," Regina said, placing the two stuffed animals in front of her. "Switch the two."

"I don't understand why we're using teddy bears," Emma said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because you're still new to all of this. You said you wanted to learn and I told you we'd be doing it my way."

Emma rolled her eyes. She had gone to Regina for more help with magic. While she had control of it, she wanted to actually be able to use it. Regina said that swapping spells came in handy in battle and they could also just be fun to play tricks on others. Emma began to focus on the two stuffed animals, the magic radiating from her palms. She grinned proudly.

"It's working!" She turned to Regina, excited.

"No, Swan, don't!"

However, it was too late, the magic hit Regina and they both fell to the floor. When Emma came to, she felt different…maybe a little shorter. She looked down and realized she was wearing Regina's pantsuit. Putting her hand on her head, she could no longer feel her curls. When she looked next to her, she saw…herself. Her own body made contact with her.

"Damn it, you idiot! You swapped our bodies!" Her own voice lecturing her, sounded odd.

"I didn't mean to." And Regina's voice coming out in a whine was even weirder. "Fix it!"

"I've never had to fix two people before."

"Well we can't be expected to stay this way. What should we do?"

Regina sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, we need to go see Gold. He's the one that taught me what I know, I'm sure he can figure a way out of this."

The two headed outside to the bug. Regina realized the keys were in Emma's pocket, so she took the opportunity to drive the busted old thing. As they were heading down there, Emma began to examine Regina's body. She looked in the mirror and got a closer look at the scar on her lip.

"I always wondered…how'd you get that?"

Regina stiffened a bit. "It was a dog attack."

"Looks pretty bad."

"My mother actually corrected it, but Blue felt that it would toughen me up, so she gave it back."

Emma made a face. "Wow, she really is a bitch."

Regina shook her head. "You don't even know the half of it." She began to examine Emma's arms as they came to a red light. "What's the story behind the tattoo? You know it's eerily similar to your father's crest."

"My mom's shown me that." She shrugged. "It's weird, when I was a kid, I used to draw a lot. That image always came to mind."

"You drew? Baby Swan was an artist?"

Emma blushed a bit. "I used to hang out at this rec center after school, they made all the foster kids go to it. I picked up drawing pretty quickly. Plus, pencil and paper is pretty cheap."

"You could probably make a career out of it."

"Maybe I could've, before I ended up in jail and all of that."

Regina frowned, she had never seen any of Emma's work, but she had faith in her. She just wished she had it in herself.

Soon, they reached the pawnshop. When they walked inside, they found Gold behind the counter. "Well, well, well, the mayor and the savior, still weird to see you two as friends."

"Save it, Gold," Regina said.

Gold raised an eyebrow. While Emma certainly had her father's tact, she was never quite so blunt. He looked closer and smirked. "Body swap?"

"I was teaching her some more magic and it just happened."

He nodded. "I see, very common mistake. Zelena made it once or twice herself. Lucky for her, I had an antidote."

"So give it to us," Emma said.

"You see, I don't have it here anymore and I can't make it. It requires unicorn hair."

Emma groaned. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"Well…any spell can be broken by true love's kiss."

"We would do this on the weekend that Snow and Charming take Henry on vacation for grandparent bonding," Regina mumbled with an eyeroll.

"I don't think that's your only bet," Gold replied.

Regina stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"All I'm saying is, you two may have another true love standing right in front of you."

Emma froze. How did Gold…no. Even if he knew, there was no way that Regina felt the same way about her. They were co-parents, friends at the best of times. She had long accepted that her feelings would never be true. She noticed Regina staring at the floor and mistook it for her not caring.

"It's worth a shot," Gold said. "If it doesn't work, I can always have Belle search for another curse. I mean, it's just a kiss."

Regina sighed, looking at Emma. She knew her feelings were true, but didn't believe her friend felt the same. "Let's just get this over with."

The two leaned in, kissing one another. The moment their lips touched, a spark flew between them and a rainbow forcefield overtook the shop. When Emma opened her eyes, she realized she was back in her body. A small smile went across her face, as a similar one went across Regina's.

"I didn't know you felt that way," she whispered.

"Neither did I."

Regina slid her hand through Emma's. Perhaps it _was_ lucky that the rest of the family would be out of town for the rest of the weekend indeed…

* * *

As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here or my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction.


End file.
